


Mythological Creatures [Yellow]

by shirozora



Series: 7: The Colors of the Rainbow [3]
Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: 7: The Colors of the Rainbow series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/pseuds/shirozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven colors, seven themes, seven expressions of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythological Creatures [Yellow]

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> I hijacked a few prompts from an enormous list of various prompts and themes I found throughout LiveJournal. Sorry for not following the rules of the communities that originally provided them.

_"...and if you add a horn, he becomes a unicorn! That must be the reason why he hasn't gotten shot yet! He's a unicorn in disguise and the invisible horn wards off bullets! Except silver bullets...no, wait, that's vampires-"_

Anderson paused the recording and turned to Stephen.

"I can't believe you called me a unicorn."

"It could've been worse," Stephen said nonchalantly. "I could've called you an 'Andercorn'."

"A _what_?"

"You owe Jon your reputation. He just saved you an entire year of mockery."

Anderson sighed and slumped, sank into the couch. "Why do I put up with you?"

Stephen grinned at him, cocking an eyebrow, and invalidated the question.


End file.
